


Capture Me

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, Moresomes, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba has always harbored a dark fantasy. When he finally confides his desire to his lover Katsuya Jounouchi, he is crushed by Jou's reaction. Little does he know what his puppy has planned for him ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture Me

_My Heart's Desire_

Seto Kaiba had everything. At twenty-three, he was a self-made billionaire, and could afford any luxury he desired, no matter how rare or exotic. His nimble mind and deep intelligence offered promise that he would continue to keep Kaiba Corp. on the cutting edge of game design. He was slender, graceful and drop-dead gorgeous--men and women alike swooned at his feet when he brushed by in his flowing trench coat, chestnut hair mussed to perfection, brilliant blue eyes surveying a kingdom that held nothing he could not claim as his own.

He had single-handedly raised his brother into a fine young man, now an equal partner in Kaiba Corp. Mokuba didn't have the same acumen as the older Kaiba for business, but he'd proven to be a far better leader. Where Seto instilled loyalty in his employees through the sheer strength of his will and pocketbook, Mokuba elicited it using compassion and empathy. Kaiba Corp employees may have feared and respected Seto Kaiba, but they adored Mokuba Kaiba.

Kaiba was deeply in love with the passionate, spirited Katsuya Jounouchi, and his love was reciprocated tenfold. Jou was everything he had ever desired in a partner. He could not ask for a more loyal, steadfast friend, whose sensitivity to Kaiba's chameleon moods was bested only by his uncanny ability to soothe Kaiba's tormented soul with a kiss, a caress, or soft words of encouragement. In bed, Katsuya was an adventurous lover, unafraid and uninhibited to try any of the myriads of sex positions or toys Kaiba would describe, suggest, or bring home.

To say Katsuya was patient would be an understatement. He put up with Kaiba's possessiveness and petty jealousies, and easily weathered the storms of insecurity that erupted over slights both real and imagined. Jou understood from where all this heartache sprang. He'd long ago become privy to the hell into which Kaiba had mistakenly gambled to be raised, and knew that nothing involving interacting personally with other people came easy for him, the sole exception being his undying devotion to Mokuba. And so Jou cultivated copious amounts of patience. Where once he would battle Kaiba tooth and nail, trading insults and barbs, he had found calm reassurance to be an immeasurably better response.

Seto Kaiba should have wanted for nothing. But in his heart he held a dark secret, one that gnawed at him incessantly, taunted him, and haunted him, one that never allowed him to feel completely content. He'd always had a fantasy to be taken against his will, to be forced to do the most deliciously degrading things to his abductor, to be made into slave, kept as a concubine. To win his freedom only by his ability to satisfy his kidnapper's every demand, sate his every desire.

Over and over he would play out scenes in his head, his arousal mounting as he imagined what it would feel like to be bound helpless, and blindfolded, not knowing where he was, who he was with, or what would be demanded of him. It sent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine to think of himself being used as an anonymous fuck toy, an object whose sole purpose was to satisfy every sexual whim of his captor.

He imagined how he would feel in the moments after he'd been abducted. How fear would resonate through his body when he realized that he was no longer in control of his destiny, and that the balance of his life was held in the hands of another. He shuddered with delight at the thought of rough hands playing over his helpless body, of being forced to suck someone off, of being taken and used in order to save his own life. The thought of having to use his body as ransom to gain his own freedom caused an immediate reaction in his groin, the pleasurable heat radiating through his body from his tumescent cock.

He stroked himself lightly through the thin material of his trousers. Bit his lip in anticipation of his lover's arrival home. Tonight was the night he would confess his fantasy to Jou, to ask for his complicity in bringing it to fruition. He had made up his mind that it had to be Jou in the role of his abductor, but that was the only ground rule he would lay out in this game. Anything else was open, he trusted his lover completely. It was not as if they'd never done role-playing before, Kaiba reasoned, though in his heart he knew that he was taking a big risk, exposing their relationship to the possibility of irreparable damage. To divulge this secret obsession, held so tightly in his heart for so long, meant he would open himself to true rejection. He was not certain he could handle that possibility.

He sat at the small desk in their bedroom, back to the door, gazing over the screen of his ever-present laptop out onto the rolling manicured lawn below, planted with specimen trees from around the world. From the recesses of this refuge, he heard the distant sound of the front door slamming, then a long pause of silence, before gentle creaks and footfalls told him Jou was nearing. Kaiba closed his eyes, allowing his ears to pick up the hints of noise in his lover's wake, the click of the doorknob as it twisted, the swish of the door closing, the soft padding of Jou's bare feet as he approached. He spent more time barefoot than not, removing his shoes and socks immediately upon coming home, often before he managed to remove his coat. Kaiba found it to be an endearing quirk.

And then hands were running across his chest. Jou was leaning over him, breathing in the scent of his hair, sliding hands under his open shirt, and caressing his taut nipples. He moaned softly and leaned his head back, exposing the ivory column of his neck. Jou spun the chair around, and crushed their lips together; plundering Kaiba's mouth, tongue darting into the moist heat, demanding his full attention. His hunger was matched by Kaiba's response as he roughly pulled Jou by his collar into his lap, ensuring in his lover the knowledge that he was already hot for him.

"Mmmmm" Jou groaned. "Somebody's been thinkin' dirty thoughts."

"You have no idea, puppy" Kaiba smirked, hands on either side of Jou's face, pulling him into a scorching kiss. He loved caressing their faces when they kissed, feeling their tongues through the muscles of their cheeks. His hands wandered down Jou's neck, ghosted over his collarbone before deftly working open the buttons of his shirt, exposing his smooth chest. He played with Jou's nipples, rolling each between thumb and forefinger, finding joy in the sensation of them hardening between the pads of his fingers. Jou's back arched in pleasure, a moan escaping parted lips as Kaiba's tongue traced the hollow of his sternum, then trailed laterally and gently sucked and bit a tender nub, while at the same time pinching its twin.

"God," Jou gasped. "You are so fucking hot. You turn me on so completely." He pushed himself out of Kaiba's lap only to kneel before him. He spread Kaiba's legs out wide, and ran his hands lightly over his inner thighs, meeting them over the tightness of his groin, before tugging at the button of his waistband and opening the zipper of his fly. He rubbed Kaiba's erection through his silk boxers before placing his mouth over the hard shaft and letting the heat of his breath caress it.

"I missed you. I've been thinking about you, about doin' this to you all day," he continued.

Kaiba chuckled as he tangled his hands in Jou's silky blond hair. "We've only been apart a few hours."

"A few hours too long, if ya ask me," Jou replied as he yanked Kaiba's pants and boxers down past his knees, revealing his glorious erection.

"Nnngh. God. Wait." Kaiba grunted, "I want to tell you something first."

"Talk later," was Jou's muffled reply as he licked down Kaiba's length.

"No," he gasped, "I need to talk to you first."

Jou froze. If Kaiba was willing to forego foreplay right now, he must have something really good in mind. He only interrupted their action with ideas and tools that served to heat things up dramatically. He felt his own arousal ache in the prison of his pants.

"Okay, shoot." Jou pushed himself onto his heels before settling down on the floor cross-legged as Kaiba pulled up his pants.

He took a deep breath, looked deeply into his lover's honey eyes and began. "I have a confession to make. I want to be kidnapped."

He stared off into space as he told Jou about his fantasy, about how excited it made him to think of being abducted and held captive against his will. How recently he had begun to obsess over it. To enact it in his mind over and over, sometimes imagining he was Jou's prisoner-especially during the times that he'd asked to be tied up and fucked. How he wanted, no needed to live out this fantasy, to free his mind from it, to move on from it. He poured out his darkest desires, about how he wanted to be used, to be his captor's-Jou's-play toy, existing only to satisfy his every need.

"You understand that you will be in total control of the situation," Kaiba finished, hoping the chance to totally dominate him would sway Jou's decision. He knew it was the perfect enticement, because even their dalliances in bondage were always initiated and choreographed by Kaiba. This would be Jou's opportunity to engage in and enact some of his own fantasies. His erection throbbed in anticipation of his lover's acquiescence. Jou wouldn't be able to resist.

An uncomfortable silence greeted him, and he hazarded a glance into his lover's eyes. He was shocked to see an uncustomary hardness there.

"Pup? Are-"

"Y'know Set," Jou interrupted. "I don't think I'm too cool with that."

*****

_The Trap Is Set_

The hurt look in Seto's eyes nearly killed Jou. He kept his best poker face though, knowing if he played this right he would be able to deliver to his lover the fantasy he'd outlined-- that, and much more. His erection throbbed as images of his lover bound, frightened and helpless flashed through his mind. Seto on his knees pleading for his life, first offering unlimited wealth, and when that failed, he'd offer his body to his captor. God Seto was so fucking kinky, and it was rubbing off, Jou thought deviously. He would deliver all right.

"I'm glad ya shared it with me though. I noticed sometimes when we were screwing, that you seemed so far away, now I know what that was about."

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise. "You noticed?"

"Yep. I have ta admit that I was a little hurt. Worried ya might be tired of me."

Kaiba smiled weakly. "I could never tire of you." He swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat; he closed his eyes and sighed.

Jou took that as an invitation to pick up where he had left off, grazing Kaiba's now semi-soft erection through his trousers with his mouth. Kneeling again, he let his hands travel up Kaiba's torso.

"Stop, I'm really not in the mood."

"Aw c'mon hon, don't be like that," Jou pleaded, resting his head in Kaiba's lap. He couldn't let on how much of a state Kaiba's fantasy revelation had left him in, but he was really turned on by it. "Ya gonna punish me fah not bein' into it?"

He climbed into Kaiba's lap and gently stroked his cheek. Kaiba looked away sullenly. Jou licked Kaiba's cheek, trailing his tongue over Kaiba's lower lip, and as it parted from its partner he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

As Kaiba finally responded, Jou smiled to himself. He knew it took a lot for Kaiba to pour out this secret. He would make it right between them. He felt Kaiba harden fully underneath him. "See, I know ya still want me," he teased.

He was right. No matter how humiliated Kaiba felt after being spurned, he still lusted to fuck that sweet hot body. He groaned as he carelessly tore at Jou's shirt, roughly grabbing and pinching the nipples he exposed. The ragged gasp Jou exhaled made his cock jump in anticipation. He bit down on a tender nub and Jou whispered hoarsely, "Fuck me baby, fuck me right now."

Wordlessly he pushed Jou out of his lap and began to undress. Jou saw the feral desire in Kaiba's face and wasted no time removing his own clothes. Kaiba pulled him close, pressing their bodies tightly together and ravaged his mouth. He whispered hotly into Jou's ear, "On your hands and knees in the bed. Now."

Jou complied, arching his back and swaying his hips suggestively, exposing his sweet spot to Kaiba as the brunet grabbed some lubricant from a bedside table.

"You are such a wanton bitch sometimes" he hissed as spread the lube on his hand and cock. He fingered Jou's hole briefly with a slick digit, before kneeling behind him and pressing the length of his shaft into his lover's tunnel, burying himself deep inside.

"Ahhh god," Jou moaned. "You love me this way. Touch me, please. I am so close to coming."

Kaiba grabbed Jou by the hips for leverage, slowly pushing in and pulling out. "In due time," he rasped, reveling in the sensation of Jou's muscles contracting around him. Even after years of fucking, he marveled at how snug he fit into his lover. "You are so fucking hot, so fucking tight."

He pounded Jou now, slamming their bodies together over and over. Jou's arms collapsed, and the new angle only served to arouse Kaiba further. He felt his orgasm building and loosened his grip on one of Jou's hips. He slid his hand over the plane of Jou's lower abdomen, wrapping it around his neglected shaft. He stroked Jou in rhythm with his thrusts, pressing his thumb into the cleft at the tip--warm pre cum spilled over it.

"Nnnngh. Yes!" Jou screamed as he came, his seed spurting over Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba found Jou's mouth with cum-soaked fingers. "Suck them clean" he demanded. He nearly swooned as Jou's moist heat enveloped him, gently licking and sucking each digit. He tongued down Jou's spinal column, slowing his rhythm and pumping deep into Jou as he came.

Sweat-soaked and spent, they collapsed together onto the bed and lay quietly side by side for a few minutes until the rumbling of Jou's stomach broke the silence.

"I dunno 'bout you, but I'm hungry," Jou commented.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "When aren't you? You're a fucking bottomless pit."

He thought for a moment, and then smiled wickedly. "When I'm fucking or being fucked by you."

"All right pup, let's get cleaned up and see what the cook has left us for dinner."

* * *

The incessant ringing of Kaiba's cell woke them. Jou looked at the digital clock --it read 3:49AM. Kaiba testily answered the phone "Kaiba."

Jou groggily listened to the one-sided conversation, thinking it better be important or someone's ass was fired.

"How much damage?"

"When do you think we'll be manufacturing at full capacity again?"

"No, I'll come and tour the factory myself. We will need to set up a relief fund for our employees, and the city."

"I'll be there in a few hours." Kaiba closed the phone and turned on the light. He threw off the covers and began to get dressed.

"Owww" Jou complained from the bright assault on his eyes. "What's goin' on?"

Kaiba answered Jou as he pulled an overnight bag out of his closet and began putting sundries into it that he'd collected from the master bathroom.

"There's been a minor earthquake in Kobe. However, it damaged one of our manufacturing facilities. I need to fly there to assess the damage, and to make sure our employees are all taken care of."

He tossed a few pairs of socks and underwear on the bed, and then went back to his closet for some changes of clothes.

Jou rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You want me ta come with ya?"

Kaiba looked at Jou forlornly, and Jou once again saw the hurt in his lover's eyes. "No, I think I need some time alone." Kaiba said quietly.

Jou bit his lip in a way Kaiba always found quite fetching. He came back to the bed and kissed Jou softly. "It's only for a couple of days. Go back to sleep. I'll call you when I land."

Jou touched Kaiba's cheek. "I'll be waiting fah you when ya get back." He watched Kaiba pack a clothes carrier and lay it next to the overnight bag. Listened to him call the airport to order the jet readied and to order his pilot to file a flight plan. He pretended to fall back asleep as Kaiba called Roland to wake him up and tell him to get ready to drive him to the airport.

Kaiba gathered his bags and looked wistfully at his sleeping lover. Jou was lying on his stomach, face cradled between one arm and his pillow. He wished with all his heart that his lover had been more receptive to his fantasy, that he would have at least entertained the possibility. He knew that Jou didn't mean to hurt him, but the pain was there just the same. He wondered if Jou had any clue how hard it had been for him to admit his obsession. He bent over and kissed his beloved's exposed cheek, then whispered tenderly "I love you."

Jou listened intently as Kaiba walked away. While he harbored no ill will toward the citizens of Kobe, the earthquake was fortuitous. Having Kaiba away on business for the next couple of days meant he could plan his abduction, and the fun to follow, uninterrupted. He heard the front door close and then the limo door, and finally the crunch of tires on gravel as the car drove away from the mansion.

Certain that Kaiba had gone, he pushed back the covers, padded over to Kaiba's desk and logged onto the laptop. He wasn't worried about Kaiba being able to check up on the sites he visited. By the time he got back in front of this laptop, his fantasy will have become a reality.

Jou knew he had to plan it out carefully, in order to make the abduction as real as possible while at the same time not doing anything that might get the police involved. That meant no taking Kaiba by force, which in turn meant that he would need to bring Roland in on their little game. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he would not be able to pull this off alone. While he would be Kaiba's abductor and captor, he would need some help along the way. Besides Roland, he realized he would need both Honda and Otogi. While Roland's discretion was implicit in his employment, only Honda and Otogi were twisted enough to willingly go along with his plan. He knew he'd have no problem convincing them to aid and abet, especially when the payoff he would offer was so sweet.

He made a mental list of items he would need, things he knew Honda could procure, and began to scour the Internet sex shops for some equipment that would be sure make his captive squirm with pleasure and need.

*****

_Prisoner of Love_

"What have you done to my brother, Jounouchi?" Mokuba demanded before Jou had a chance to speak into his cell.

Jou shook his head in confusion. "What're you talkin' about?" He groggily looked at the clock, noted it was 12:17 pm. Shit, he'd only wanted to rest his eyes, and had ended up sleeping a few hours.

"He's miserable. I haven't heard him like this since he lost that first duel to Yuugi."

'Fuck,' Jou thought. 'I shoulda just agreed.' He hated that Kaiba was suffering this way.

"I-it was just a misunderstanding, Mokuba. In fact, maybe you can help me out. I want to take Seto on vacation for a few days after he gets back, can you cover for him?"

"Of course, Jou. I knew you'd make it right!"

"One more thing. I need you to leave him a voicemail when he gets home, telling him he needs to go straight to Kaiba Corp. I don't want him to come home. And Mokuba, whatever you do, don't tell him! It's a surprise."

"No problem, Jou. I'll take care of it. When I know he's flying back, I'll leave the voicemail on his cell. I'll call you after I do."

"Thanks, kiddo. I owe ya one."

"No problem, I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye."

Jou lay back on the bed thinking about all the interesting things he'd learned during the research he'd begun after Kaiba had left. First of all, abduction fantasies weren't that uncommon, there were a lot of message boards about them, and there was usually a bondage component to them. He already knew how turned on being tied up made Kaiba. God he loved the Internet, that and the unlimited credit card Kaiba had given him. He'd been able to find and purchase some really sweet toys. Thinking about his choices and how he would use them on Kaiba was very arousing.

He listened to the voicemail on his phone. As promised, Kaiba had called when he landed. Jou could hear the sadness in his voice in the message left.

"Hey pup, I guess you decided to sleep in. Don't bother to call me, I won't be able to talk to you until late tonight." There was a pause and then he added softly, "I wish you were here. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby" Jou said out loud as he saved the message. He knew he would play it over several times throughout the day. Looking at the time again he realized that this was no way to get things rolling.

He already knew where he would take Kaiba. When they had first started dating, Kaiba had bought him a house to live in. He hadn't been ready to move into the mansion, and once it had become common knowledge that he was gay, he could no longer stay at his father's apartment. The house was unremarkable but for the fact that he owned it. Once Kaiba had secured the house for Jou, he never visited it. He maintained that it was Jou's sanctuary, his own place to do with as he pleased. It had been a minute expense for Kaiba, but the fact that he treated the property as Jou's and Jou's alone meant more to him than he could ever fully articulate.

Even though it had been months since Jou had last slept there, Kaiba kept the electricity and gas turned on, ensuring Jou that he always had a place of his own when he needed it. Now he would have to spend the next couple of days there, preparing it for their arrival, and waiting for his packages to be delivered.

He called Honda to enlist his and Otogi's aid.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. It's what he wants."

"That is so fucked up, dude."

"If you thought it was so 'fucked up,' you would have turned me down already."

He heard muffled voices as Honda talked it over with Otogi. "Okay. We're in."

"Now you know, whatever happens, you can't tell ANYONE. I trust you with my life, pal, but if you hurt or humiliate him in any way, you'll wish you were dead," Jou warned.

He heard Otogi's voice, and again Honda's hand covered the phone. "It's just too fucking good to pass up. We won't say anything, ever. You have my word."

"Okay, so bring everything over to my old place."

"Oh Jou, Otogi wants to know if we can show you how to use the, er, equipment?"

"Fucking perverts. Just meet me at the house!"

It had been much more difficult to get Roland on board.

"Mr. Jounouchi, I cannot lie to Mr. Kaiba. He is my employer."

"Trust me, he won't hold this against you. I promise you. You know that I would never hurt Seto. He asked me ta do this."

Jou could see that Roland was visibly uncomfortable with what he was asking, and though the chauffeur was well aware of Kaiba's exotic sexual proclivities, Jou understood Roland feared if he went along with him, and Kaiba was displeased, the chauffeur could very well lose his job or worse.

"Look," Jou wheedled, "He won't know you're involved. All you hafta do is make sure to hand him his drink, and drive him to Kaiba Corp. Mokuba will make sure he knows he needs him there."

Hearing that Mokuba was involved seemed to set Roland's mind at ease. "Okay, Mr. Jounouchi. I'll do it."

* * *

Kaiba could not wait to get home to his puppy. For the past three days they had traded voicemails, always missing each other. He longed to be in Jou's arms, to fuck him as if they'd been apart for months. It was one of the perpetual joys of their relationship. Whenever they were apart for a few days, they would fuck each other like they were new lovers. As he walked out of the gate, he spied Roland waiting for him, holding his customary bottle of water.

"Hello Sir," Roland greeted him, handing him the water. "Glad to see you again, may I take your bags?"

"Thanks Roland, it's good to be back. I'm looking forward to going home." He took a few sips of the water. Flying always parched him. His cell beeped, alerting him that he had messages. He saw that Jou had called him again, and that Mokuba had left him a message as well. He wondered why Mokuba had called, they had spoken before takeoff.

Roland opened the door of the limo for him and he collapsed into the luxurious leather seat, and then checked his messages.

"Seto," Mokuba's voice barked, "I know you want to go right home, but I need you to come to the office first. We have a situation. Don't bother calling me, I'm in meetings all afternoon, just come in and let my secretary know when you get here."

He sighed, and considered ignoring the message. But he knew that Mokuba was loath to ask for his help, so it had to be important.

"Roland" he called over the intercom. "Take me to the office."

"As you wish, Sir." In the seat next to him, Jou smiled. It was all going as planned.

Kaiba finished the water and relaxed into the cushions. All at once he was feeling overwhelmingly tired, and could no longer keep his eyes open. He slipped into unconsciousness, with the certainty that Roland would wake him up when they arrived at Kaiba Corp.

Following Jou's instructions, Roland steered the limo into the far corner of the Kaiba Corp. parking garage, where Honda and Otogi waited.

"Stay in the car, Roland." Jou ordered. "I'll knock on your window when it's okay for you to leave."

"Yes, Sir."

Jou climbed into the passenger compartment where Kaiba was sound asleep. "Honda, Otogi, get in here and bring that bag I left with ya, we only have about fifteen minutes before he wakes up." Jou had been worried about using too much Rohypnol, so he'd erred on the side of caution because he wanted Kaiba to wake up while still en route to their destination. It was the part of Kaiba's fantasy that would both frighten and arouse him the most.

"Help me get him undressed so that I can put this on, Jou said, pulling out a leather harness from the bag Honda handed him. He fitted it around Kaiba's waist. A strap descended vertically, which Jou threaded between Kaiba's legs. A double cock ring was attached to the strap at the front and Jou slid Kaiba's balls and penis through each ring. There was an opening in the strap over his anus as well, and Jou pulled out an anal plug and lubricant from the bag. After coating the anal plug thoroughly, he pressed it inside Kaiba's ass. Jou was very pleased with that find. The anal plug was also a vibrator that could be operated remotely. He locked the belt in place, and pocketed the keys and remote.

Otogi whistled. "Do we have to dress him again? He looks so fucking hot just like this."

Jou stroked Kaiba's silky hair. "Yep, I have plans for getting him naked. Just remember our deal. You keep your hands offa him until I get the green light."

Next, Jou took two adjustable C clamps and threaded each onto Kaiba's nipples. He twisted down the thumbscrews gently, applying just enough pressure to ensure they would not slip off. He attached a 12" length of chain between them and to the ring that bisected the chain he attached another clamp. The other end of that chain was attached to a loop on the double cock ring.

After they dressed Kaiba, Jou added a leather collar around his neck, and leather cuffs at each wrist and ankle. With the limo blocking anyone from seeing them, they hoisted Kaiba's inert body into the trunk of Honda's car. Jou then bound Kaiba's arms behind his back, and tied his ankles together. He kissed his sleeping lover before taking a piece of duct tape and covering his mouth with it.

Finally, Jou took out a leather hood, and fitted it over Kaiba's head, lacing it snugly. The hood was completely eyeless, but had slits over the nostrils for breathing. The mouth area was open for easy access, and there were zippers over the ears that could be opened for communication purposes. When the zippers were closed, Kaiba would struggle to hear any conversation that might take place. The sensory deprivation would serve to heighten all of the physical sensations Jou had in store for him.

He checked the bindings to make sure Kaiba couldn't struggle out of them. Reassured, he knocked on Roland's window, and then turned to his two friends and said, "Okay let's get this show on the road. Honda, whatever you do, drive carefully!"

 

* * *

Kaiba came to slowly, first aware that he was in pitch darkness. Next he realized he could not move, and finally, from the bumpy ride that was tossing him around, that he was no longer in the limo. The smell of leather permeated every breath he took.

He began to panic inside, tried to call out, but his mouth was sealed shut. 'Oh shit!' he thought as his heart pounded, the sound of it beating the only thing he could hear, 'where the fuck am I?'

It began to dawn on him that he must have been kidnapped. Fuck, how could it have happened? Was Roland okay? God he couldn't imagine if Roland were hurt, or worse. How long would it take Mokuba to realize that he was missing, that he hadn't just blown him off?

He cursed himself for not calling Jou to let him know he was home. And then it hit him, his cock quickened, and immediately he felt a strange ache around his balls and the base of his shaft. Suddenly he became aware of the pressure of something shoved up his ass and he moaned. Jou had come through for him.

*****

_Forever Mine_

Even though he reasoned that this kidnapping had to be the work of his lover, Kaiba found that it was impossible to stop the fear from building up within. Coupled with a hard-on unlike anything he had experienced in years, he could honestly admit that he could not remember the last time he'd felt so alive. Tears of joy, panic, and intense arousal seeped from his eyes.

The car slowed to a halt, and Kaiba sensed the percussive thumps of three car doors closing. Terror washed over his body. Maybe he was wrong after all. He listened intently for the sound of voices, but he could hear nothing again except the rapid pounding of his heart, and the rush of blood in his veins. Cool air drifted over him, and he realized with a start that wherever he was, and he imagined it was the trunk of the vehicle, he was now exposed to whomever had taken him. He began to shake uncontrollably.

As he lay there for what seemed like an eternity, Kaiba considered trying to make it as difficult as possible for his captors, but almost immediately discarded that thought. Since he was still alive, it meant that he was of value to them, and it would be stupid to jeopardize his life when he might be able to bargain for it. At some point a mistake would be made and he had to be ready to capitalize on it.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake, Jou said softly. He could see his lover shivering and restrained himself from running a reassuring hand along his body. 'Soon enough,' he thought.

"'Kay guys, let's get him inside the house. Lift him out; not too rough, but not too gentle either. Kinda like a sack of potatoes."

Honda snorted. "Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously?"

"Shut up!" Otogi warned. There was a hunger in his eyes that made Jou uncomfortable.

"S'okay, he can't hear us with that hood on. Honda, I want ta do this right, until we get him inside and in position, I want ta keep him guessing if this is real or not. And Otogi, remember what I said, hands off."

Otogi trained his green cat-eyes on Jou. "I distinctly remember you saying Honda and I'd get to have a little fun. I'm keeping you to that."

"What, seeing him naked with a butt-plug shoved up his ass wasn't fun?"

Otogi snickered. "You got me there, dude."

Honda and Otogi hoisted Kaiba out of the trunk and held him in a standing position while Jou untied the bindings at his ankles. Then Jou produced a chain leash and hooked it to the collar around Kaiba's neck. He tugged on it roughly, causing his lover to stumble forward. Jou smiled as Kaiba regained his balance quickly, before falling down. Even trussed up, Kaiba was still as graceful as a cat.

The sharp tug had sent another wave of panic through Kaiba, reminding him of how helpless he was. Even though his legs were free, being blind and bound, he'd not get far even if he did manage to escape. So instead he concentrated on trying to follow the nuances of the movements of the captor that held the other end of the leash.

When Jou had read about the hood on Internet sex shop that he'd made all his purchases from, the copy had described how submissive the hood made its wearer, but Jou had learned long ago not to believe advertisements. Yet he was amazed at how compliant Kaiba was, and it was giving him an incredible hard-on. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his lover, to have Kaiba at his mercy.

They had pulled Honda's car into the garage attached to Jou's house, and now he led Kaiba through a door from the garage that lead to a hallway to the kitchen. There was a door and steps leading to the basement where Jou had set up their little play area. He pulled Kaiba down the narrow steps, instructing Honda to steady Kaiba as they descended.

"I don't want him fucking falling on top o' me down the stairs!" Jou hissed.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Otogi whistled. "Man you really went all out. This place is fucking awesome. Can Honda and I borrow it sometime?"

"Only the best for my man." Jou said proudly. "Too bad he won't be seeing any of it for a while. As for you two, if you behave ..." he trailed off suggestively.

"We'll fucking behave baby." Honda chimed in.

Jou had covered the walls of the basement in red velvet curtains. He'd found some ornate lamps with black shades to cast soft lighting. In the center of the room was a four-poster bed covered in black silk sheets. At the foot was a rack on which Kaiba could be immobilized. The rack was attached to a cylinder head that allowed it to be turned 360 degrees. In the far corner of the room Jou had installed a 36-inch spreader bar suspended on two eyehooks embedded in the ceiling. It was mirrored on the floor with another 36-inch spreader bar. The ceiling of the basement was covered in mirrored tiles.

"First we're going to hook him here." Jou said, halting underneath the suspended pipe. "Each of you grab an arm, an' when I untie him, clip the O-rings on the cuffs to those." He motioned to snap hooks hanging from each end of the pipe. As Honda and Otogi obeyed, Jou secured Kaiba's ankles to the spreader bar below.

For a moment Kaiba felt the bindings of his arms loosened, then two sets of hands stretched them out above his head. At the same time he felt his legs being pulled apart. In seconds he realized that he was again immobile, except for his head, which he turned side to side and up and down, trying to make sense of this new arrangement.

"God Jou, I am so fucking horny right now," Honda groaned. He grabbed Otogi and pressed him into a punishing kiss.

Ignoring them, Jou busied himself over a table next to Kaiba on which he'd laid out some tools. "Let the fun begin."

Honda had removed Otogi's shirt and was undoing his pants when Jou looked over at them. "Hey guys," he said. "Why don't you take it upstairs? I think I can handle it from here on."

They both shot him evil looks. "Not a chance, bud" Honda replied.

Jou shrugged and picked up a six-inch hunting knife with curved tip. He pressed the tip into the exposed flesh of Kaiba's throat, and the brunet immediately froze.

"That got his attention," Otogi remarked.

Jou felt a rush of trepidation. This was the moment of truth, and he panicked that Kaiba would be royally pissed. Pissed enough to end their relationship. Pissed enough to press kidnapping charges. "Here goes nothing," he muttered, as he undid one of the zippers that was over Kaiba's ear.

"Such a nice pet you've brought me," he began huskily. Kaiba's heart jumped for joy at the sound of his lover's voice. He was flooded with tenderness; his puppy had done this all for him. He turned his head toward Jou's voice.

"Unh unh uh, pet. Did I tell you that you could move? Let's get something straight. You are mine now to do with as I please, and IF you are a good pet, then just maybe I'll let you go. Understood? You may answer now."

Kaiba nodded his head slowly.

"Good pet," Jou purred. "Now listen, we aren't alone here, and you are going to be used many different ways. But only I will be fucking you, is that clear?" Again, Kaiba nodded his head.

'One last thing,' Jou thought. "Okay, now that you understand me, there's just one more thing, pet. Do you want a safe word?"

Slowly Kaiba shook his head. He had promised Jou that he would have free reign, and though it was sweet and considerate of Jou, he wouldn't go back on his word.

Jou almost came with the realization that Kaiba was giving him full control. "Nice pet, such a pretty pet," he said raggedly as he closed the zipper again.

He turned from Kaiba and put the knife down and picked up a pair of scissors in its place. He started at one arm and slowly cut along the sleeve, then across the chest and down the other arm. The sensation of having his clothes cut away from his body made Kaiba hard once again, and with his erection came again the exquisite ache caused by the cock ring. He moaned behind the gag. Jou then cut down the entire back of Kaiba's shirt and it fluttered down to the floor. Coming back around to the front, Jou began cutting off Kaiba's pants, starting at the hem at the bottom, he cut first the left and then the right. Kaiba's erection tented his boxers, and Jou touched the scissors to it, eliciting a muffled groan. He then cut the silk boxers in the same manner as he had Kaiba's pants.

Jou had never seen Kaiba so excited. His shaft was a deep purple and it was visibly throbbing. He pulled at the chain hanging down Kaiba's belly. The sensation of having his nipples tugged at caused Kaiba to arch his body and thrash his head back and forth. He began to pant through his nose, but it felt as if he could not get enough air. He had managed to regulate his breathing when a new sensation washed over his skin. He was being stroked with feather-light touches all over his body. Jou had picked up a peacock feather and was tickling Kaiba now, running it across his chest, over his erection, down his legs, and up over his ass and back. Kaiba started breathing erratically again, it felt to him like he was drowning. All at once, Jou saw his body go slack.

Honda and Otogi had moved to the bed to fool around, and now Jou called out to them,

"Uh guys, I think he fainted."

"No fucking way!" Otogi exclaimed.

*****

_ Slave To Love_

Kaiba came around to the sensation of someone licking his balls. He was unbelievably aroused by it, and wished with every fiber in his body that the glorious mouth responsible for creating an unfathomable amount of need within him would lick its way up his shaft and envelope it. He realized that he was lying flat now, and though he was still blinded and deaf, his mouth was stretched and being held open by some kind of device. He tried to lift a hand to his mouth only to realize that his arms were now immobilized at his sides. His legs were stretched far apart, and they too were bound. His head was hanging back, as if it were dangling off the side of a bed. He groaned with pleasure as first one then the other of his balls was sucked into moist heat.

Jou stood in front of Kaiba and looked down at his lover's sweat-soaked body. Otogi was giving head to the prostrate brunet and in turn, Honda was working on his lover's erection under the rack that Kaiba was now laid out on. Jou found watching his lover get sucked off by someone else extremely hot. And from the way Kaiba was moaning and thrashing his head about, he was more than enjoying it. Jou undid his pants and released his cock from its constraints.

Kaiba could now feel the band around his balls between the tongue that was caressing him and his sensitive skin. He also felt the band around the base of his shaft, as the same tongue traveled its length. He realized the ache was being caused by some kind of a cock ring. Jounouchi was proving to be far more inventive than he could have ever imagined. He would have to let the blond take control more often. Suddenly he felt a velvety head teasing at his open mouth. Despite being hooded, and distracted by the waves of pleasure washing over him, Kaiba instantly recognized the familiar shape and size of his lover's cock head.

Jou swirled the head of his cock just inside Kaiba's open mouth, watching with fascination as Kaiba's tongue darted out to lick greedily at the pre-cum that seeped from it. He rewarded that action by plundering Kaiba's mouth with his throbbing erection and fucking Kaiba slowly in the mouth. At the same time he pulled taut the chain attached to the clamps on the brunet's nipples. Watching his lover writhe from being fucked in the mouth while at the same time his cock was being sucked drove Jou wild, and he knew it would just be a matter of minutes before he climaxed. He clicked on the vibrating plug he'd shoved up Kaiba's ass, eliciting immediate reactions from both Kaiba and Otogi-the brunet's back arching against the restraints that bound him to the rack, and the green-eyed boy moaning around Kaiba's shaft as he felt the vibrations course through the other's loins.

"Otogi, loosen up the cock ring, I think we've teased him enough." Jou rasped as he felt his own orgasm build. He pulled harder at the chain between the nipple clamps, watching as the tiny nubs formed peaks on his lover's perfect chest. As the pressure from the cock ring eased, Kaiba's moans became sharper and more keening as they escaped around Jou's cock.

"Can I swallow?" Otogi asked raggedly, as he was impaled by Honda who had taken a new position behind his lover.

"Be my guest," Jou replied distractedly. He just wanted to fuck his lover now, to pound him like there was no tomorrow, like they were the last two people on earth. Instead, though, he maintained the slow rhythm, reveling in how much attention Kaiba's tongue was giving his cock, and in the slow buildup to orgasm he was experiencing. As he came, he pulled out of his lover's mouth and let his seed spill across Kaiba's chest. He then clawed at the hood, loosening it so that he could take off the gag that had held Kaiba's mouth open, and covered the brunet's mouth with a bruising kiss that served to muffle his screams as his lover finally gained release into Otogi's mouth.

Jou knelt beside Kaiba, turned off the vibrator and began to stroke his beloved's now sweat-drenched body. He listened to the sounds of Honda and Otogi's lovemaking, feeling the stirrings of another erection as he breathed in the smell of sex that lingered in the room. Groaning, Honda finished inside Otogi and they collapsed underneath the rack.

"Damn, Jou. That was too fucking much," Honda whispered hoarsely. "I'm almost ready to fuck my baby again," he softly caressed Otogi.

"I'm not complaining." Otogi purred.

"Why don't you guys find a room upstairs?" Jou suggested. "I'll finish up down here."

"Sounds like a plan," Honda replied as he helped Otogi to his feet. Jou watched as they grabbed their clothes and climbed up the stairs.

He pulled again at the zipper in Kaiba's hood and whispered lasciviously "You've been such a good pet. I think you've earned a little rest before we have some more fun."

"Mmmm, puppy." Kaiba replied hoarsely "I love you so fucking much. I can't believe this is happening. Please let me up. Please let me touch you."

"Did I say you could speak?" Jou warned ominously. "I think my pet needs to be taught a lesson." He switched the vibrator back on, and retightened the cock ring. Kaiba bit his lip tightly to avoid begging for mercy.

Jou lifted the neck support on the rack so that Kaiba's head was now level with his body. Then he carefully undid the hood and slid it off. Kaiba screwed his eyes shut from the sudden brightness. The cool air felt wonderful on his skin. Jou licked a salty cheek before claiming his lips in a tender kiss, and then teased, "Try to get some rest, love. I'll be back in a little while." He kissed his lover hungrily then added wickedly, "Just wait 'til you see what I've got planned for you next."

'Right' Kaiba thought, acutely aware of his arousal building from the vibrations emanating from his ass. He knew better than to say another word.

He listened as Jou climbed the stairs and closed the door, wondering what more his beloved could have in store for him. His eyes now adjusted to the soft light in the room, Kaiba watched himself in the mirror above,writhing against the restraints, and getting more turned on by the second.

 

* * *

 

Kaiba awoke suddenly to the realization that liquid heat was being dribbled down his chest. He didn't know how or when he'd drifted off.

Kaiba stared up at the mirrored ceiling, getting an eyeful of his naked puppy dripping hot candle wax on him and moaned softly. He saw now that it was Honda and Otogi who Jou had included in their game. They were fondling each other and staring intently at his puppy, waiting for his orders. He should have been embarrassed, but the hunger he saw in the others standing over his prone body elicited an animalistic reaction from deep within his primitive mind. He wanted more.

"Welcome back, pet." Jou purred, as he dripped hot wax onto one of Kaiba's tender nipples. He gasped first at the sensation of exquisite heat, then from the pressure exerted on the sensitive nub as the wax cooled and tightened over it. He looked at himself in the mirror, getting excited from Jou's ministrations, and from his anticipation of whatever was to come. He wondered what else his lover had planned.

"Do you want me to set you free, pet?" Jou asked as he dripped wax onto Kaiba's other nub. The brunet panted in excitement and nodded his head. But he knew it wouldn't be as simple as that.

"There's just one more thing you need to do, and if you do it well, I think perhaps I might let you go. Would you like to know what that is?"

His eyes followed Jou's every move in the mirror. He felt the hunger build inside him, the need to be sated, and to lose himself completely to the overwhelming physical desire that embedded itself deep within him, touching his very soul. Images of being fucked and sucked flashed through his mind and he moaned raggedly "Yes, please, tell me what you want, I'll do anything."

"That's right pet, you'd do anything for your freedom, wouldn't you?"

"Yes" the bound brunet panted.

"You little whore, you are so turned on by this. You like taking it up the ass and in the mouth at the same time, don't you?" Jou accused as he brushed his hand along Kaiba's hardened cock.

"Yes, please," he whined in his need. "Please fuck me. I need you to."

"I'm going to fuck you, all right," Jou said huskily, He loosened the cock ring, undid the harness, eased out the anal plug, and then unclipped the chain that attached the cock ring to the one that stretched between the now wax-encrusted nipple clamps. "I'm going to fuck you up your tight sweet ass right now, and while I'm doing that, you are going to give Otogi head, understand?" Kaiba nodded. "You're going to show my friend what a good little cocksucker you are. After all, he was kind enough to take care of you before. But we don't want Honda to feel left out, do we, pet?"

Kaiba shook his head, and Jou continued, "I'm glad you agree, because while I fuck you and you suck Otogi, Honda is going to be taking care of you."

Kaiba groaned wantonly. "Does my pet like that idea?" He nodded, not taking his eyes off of Jou's reflection. Jou then rotated the rack so that the brunet was facing the floor. He then pushed the supports that held Kaiba's legs in place as wide as they could go, without causing his lover any pain. Otogi took his place in front of Kaiba and began to stroke his face with his erection, and Honda knelt under the table and began to fondle Kaiba's growing one.

Jou pressed his head into Kaiba's lubricated passage, and quickly began to thrust deep inside him. Otogi's cock filled his mouth and Kaiba began to suck and gently bite, while Honda took him into his mouth and pulled at the chain that still stretched across his chest between his nipples.

Kaiba had never been so fulfilled. Jou had given him everything he wanted and more. His heart was bursting with love and devotion to his golden puppy; he reveled in the ecstatic heights to which he was being driven. His lover deep inside him, his cock buried in someone else's mouth and he in turn giving head brought him unimaginable release and relief. He came screaming Jou's name, as Jou's fingernails scraped long scratches into Kaiba's back as he climaxed simultaneously.

Honda crawled out from under Kaiba and pulled Otogi away. "I think we better go," he whispered. "Let's finish this upstairs." Kaiba listened to their footfalls fade away. He felt the table he was on swing back over so that he was once again facing the mirrored ceiling. He gazed lazily into it as his lover carefully undid the nipple clamps and dislodged the hardened wax off of his skin of his chest.

"I don't want to let you up," Jou whispered hoarsely. Kaiba watched his lover's reflection stroke his semi-hard cock, and felt stirrings of renewed arousal in his. "I could fuck you all day like this." Jou continued. "But that bed is looking way too comfortable right now, and it would be lonely without you." He maneuvered the rack forward so that Kaiba was in an upright position, undid the straps that had held the brunet in place, and then released his wrists and finally his ankles. Kaiba pitched forward limply and Jou caught him, supporting him to the bed, and easing him under the silken covers. He slid in next to Kaiba and held him close, trailing soft kisses on his cooling skin. They were both silent for a while, spent from the previous hours. Finally Jou broke the silence.

"Babe, d'ya think we could ever go back ta just plain vanilla sex?"

Kaiba chuckled at the term. "Sex with you is never 'plain vanilla,' pup. You find endless ways to excite me." He felt his arousal growing at the thought fucking his sweet puppy. "As a matter of fact ..." He finished his statement with a blistering kiss. He rolled on top of his lover and began to explore Jou's body with his hands, grateful they were finally free to caress him. And he did so, with all the urgency he'd felt the first time they'd made love.

"Mmmmm," Jou purred, "I missed you touching me." He writhed, luxuriating under his lover's touch.

"YOU turn me on, puppy," he continued. "Everything about you does, from your smart mouth to your perfect ass. This ... it was only a fantasy, one that had gotten out of hand in my mind. Because you love me, you turned it into a reality that I could never have imagined in my wildest dreams. It only endears you to me more, that you would do that for me."

"But I mean, it was just so over the top," Jou persisted. "What more could I do ta excite you? You don't want me to kidnap you again, right? At least not any time soon ..." Jou's voice trailed off softy.

"No, I'm definitely over that now," he chuckled again and stared deeply into his lover's honey eyes. "But there is something else I've always wanted to do."

"Okay, shoot," Jou said with some trepidation as he snuggled closer to his lover. Kaiba wrapped his arm around his beloved, pulling him into an embrace. He kissed Jou softly on his cheek.

"I'd like to try skydiving."

"Y'know Set, I'm REALLY not inta that."

"Perhaps you'd be more 'into' this," Kaiba smirked as he trailed kisses from Jou's lips down his throat, sucking gently on his sensitive collarbone, before resuming his journey southward.


End file.
